Kyle Sullivan
by Miss Invisible125
Summary: What if jack had a sister. There may be jack/sarah & kyle jacks sister /david fluffiness.
1. Chapter 1

On September 25, 1899 a person showed up on David Jacobs doorstep. The person was wearing a cap, a white button down shirt that looked like it hadn't been washed in a while. A black and grey pinstriped vest, trousers, and black work boots. When this person knocked on the door, David's sister, Sarah came to the door with her boyfriend, Jack Kelly.

"Hey," said Sarah. "Who are you?" they person cleared her throat. "My name, is Kyle Sullivan. I'm here looking for my brother." She looked like soon she would drop dead. Tired and famished.

"Hey Jack," yelled a mans voice from inside. "Who's at the door?" the teen who came to the door had brown curly hair, a pocket watch hanging out of his pocket, and smile lines around his eyes. "Jack, you didn't tell me that you had a brother!" for the first time Kyle looked up and everyone saw that David was right. Kyle looked like Jack's brother. "I," Kyle said. "Am not a boy." With that she took off her hat and blonde hair cascaded down her back in a golden waterfall.

David's mouth formed a perfect O. "But you are right about one thing I am Jack's sister, but I know him as Francis Sullivan."

"I don't have no sister." Jack said. Kyle took a small fraction of a step towards him. There was hurt in her eyes. They started to water. "You mean dad didn't tell you?" Jack shook his head. "My dad got arrested when I was 7. I barely knew him." The girl whipped her eyes and sat down on the railing. "I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours."

"OK, here it goes. I never knew mom or dad. The people that I lived with were the only people that knew my heritage. A lady named Elizabeth Clements took me in. She told me that my father didn't want a daughter, he always wanted two boys. My mother died before she could name me. My father didn't care if I were a girl, he named me Kyle. you obviously didn't notice moms belly getting bigger because you were 5 and a half. You didn't pay attention to little things like that. I'm sorry, but mom died in labor." At this Jack inhaled sharply.

"When mom passed on dad became unhinged and got arrested." She started to cry. Jack put out a hand slowly and patted her shoulder. She wiped her eyes and continued to tell her story. "I've been living in Bronx. I heard Newsies talking about you and so I made my way to New York." She took a deep breath. "Why don't you come in?" David asked. She started to walk forward but stumbled. She began to fall face first but Jack and David caught her.

They carried her inside and laid her down on Les bed. David's mom came over with her hands on her mouth. She put her hand on Kyle's forehead. "She's got a high fever. David, go get a wet cloth." David nodded.

When he came back with the rag Mrs. Jacobs put it on the girl's head. After about 5 minutes everyone went to do their own thing, Mrs. Jacobs went to do dishes with David and Jack and Sarah went to talking. (They also kissed once in awhile.)


	2. Kyle almost dies

Kyle shot up in bed. her head hit the low ceiling of the bunk bed. "OW! Where am i? who are you? why does my head hurt?" she screamed. david came over with a cold compress. she grabbed it and held it too her head. she let out a sigh as the swelling began to decrease. david mom came over with a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"Thank you, Mrs…" it was then that Kyle realized that she didn't even know this lady. the lady was either very trusting or very foolish. she hoped that it was the first.

"My name is Jacobs. Mrs. Jacobs. this is my son David, and Les. And this is Sarah." _they all seem nice enough,_ but there was a problem , kyle never trusted at first sight.

Jack helped her sit up and walked her over to the table to eat. After about a minute kyle was done with the large bowl of soup. she sighed and lay down contently. they left her to rest for the night. they each took shifts and made sure that she was doing Ok.

during david's shift, she started to toss and turn in bed. he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and tucked a stray golden curl behind her ear. jack nocked softly on the door. "Hey," he said. "Hey," david replied, not looking back. "Do you think that she's your sister?" jack walked over and noticed that she was shaking , even though she was covered in many blankets. in fact, all of the blankets in the house. he took off the jacket he was wearing then he placed it on her shoulders. then self consciously he kissed her forehead in a way that he imagined a mother would.

he must have forgotten about david being there because when david spoke jack jumped. "I think that i'll take that as a yes." david chuckled and left the room. jack felt his sisters forehead and noticed that it felt hotter.

he tried to wake her up but she wouldn't budge. "DAVID! LES! SARAH! GET IN HERE!" he yelled. they all rushed in. sarah saw the problem and ran out to get some ice. les ran to get more newsies to help get her to the hospital, and david helped pick kyle up. the rested her down again when all of the blankets had fallen off. she kept trying to go into the fetal position. jack laid her out on the couch and david checked her pulse. there was a very feint heart beat, but her chest wasn't rising and falling. david did the first thing that came to mind and started to do CPR. after about a minute of that she started to breath on her own.

jack and david pitied her up again and ran to the fire escape. most of the newsies were at the bottom. "YO, JACK! DROP HER! WE'LL CATCH HER!" they trusted these guys a lot so they dropped her.

the boys acted as a cushion and carried her off to the doctors office. after all that she still hadn't woken up. they cold only hope that god was taking care of her


End file.
